gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Hate on Me
Hate on Me, un singolo scritto da Jill Scott, è presente nel settimo episodio della prima stagione di Glee, Guerra aperta. E 'stato cantato dai ragazzi di Sue dopo aver separato i membri del glee club per mettere a disagio gli studenti. Mercedes è la solista mentre Tina è la voce del coro. Tina è spesso scambiata per Santana nella canzone, ma Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) ha dichiarato nelle interviste che la sua prima volta in studio è stato per l'episodio della prima stagione, Come Madonna. Questa canzone appare anche nel gioco della Wii : Karaoke Glee Revolution. Testo della canzone Mercedes: If I could give you the world On a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me If I can find in all this A dozen roses That I would give to you You'd still be miserable 'Cause in reality I'm gon' be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may Bring me down but I say That it ain't up to you Gonna on do what you do Mercedes with Sue's Kids: Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Sue's Kids: Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater 'Cause I'm not afraid of What I got, I paid for You can hate on me Mercedes: Ooh, if I gave you peaches Out of my own garden And I made you a peach pie Would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds Out of my own room Would you feel the love in that Or ask why not the moon If I gave you sanity For the whole of humanity And had all the solutions For the pain and pollution Mercedes with Sue's Kids: No matter where I live Despite the things I give Mercedes You will always be this way So go ahead and Mercedes with Sue's Kids: Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Sue's Kids: 'Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby ('Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Sue's Kids: So shall) You can hate on me (Tina: You can not hate on me!) Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall it be) (Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Tina: So shall it be) You can hate on me Hate on me hater Now or Later (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm gonna do me (Sue's Kids: My destiny) You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall, so shall it be) (Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Sue's Kids: So shall it be) You can hate on me (Mercedes: Yeah) Curiosità *La parte della performance in cui Mercedes cammina sulle sedie è stata "riciclata" per My Life Would Suck Without You nell'episodio Le provinciali. Errori *Ad un certo punto si vede Santana trascinare e porre una sedia davanti a Mercedes. Nella scena seguente la vediamo fare la stessa cosa. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Hate on Mede:Hate on Mees:Hate on Mefr:Hate on Me Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One